Another way to love: Anamorphose
by Charles von Konderwick
Summary: Les amours compliquées de Micro-ice et Sinedd. Anciennement préquelle à "La courbe de tes yeux" mais finalement non... YAOI. Enfin terminée
1. Toi, mon amie pécheresse

**Disclamer:**Et non, les persos de GF ne m'appartiennent pas.

A l'origine, c'était sensé être la préquelle à "La courbe de tes yeux" mais vu le comportement de D'jok... L'idée à vite été abandonée. En espèrant que vous aprècierez

**

* * *

****Another way to love v.2: Anamorphose.**

Chapitre 1: Toi, mon amie pécheresse.

_Un enfant recroquevillé sur lui-même. Mais que fait-il là? Il pleure, oh oui, il pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Ses parents sont morts, pauvre enfant que la vie a torturé. Du haut de ses six ans, il a déjà tout compris de la vie; on naît, on vit et on s'en va pour toujours. C'est dur de perdre ainsi son enfance. Assis dans la neige, le visage bouffi par les larmes, il entend un rire. Un magnifique rire cristallin. Alors, il regarde de l'autre côté du mur et il y voit un ange; un ange aux yeux bleus avec de beaux cheveux noirs. Il veut le voir de plus près, le toucher juste pour s'assurer que ce n'est pas une illusion. Il s'avance, passe par dessus le mur et s'approche de son ange . Il veut lui parler mais le garçon aux cheveux rouges à côté de l'ange l'empêche de venir plus près. Il lui dit qu'il n'a pas le droit parce qu'il n'a plus de parents et qu'il fait partie de la vermine. Sinedd sent son coeur se briser. Ce garçon aux cheveux rouges est un démon, c'est lui qui devrait s'éloigner. Il sent les larmes monter alors il s'en va. Personne ne doit le voir pleurer, il doit être fort aux yeux de tous._

_Il chasse tous les bons sentiments de son coeur, ne gardant que la haine et le désespoir. Seul un résiste; c'est le pire sentiment qui soit , celui qui fait mal, celui qui tue si facilement. Le garçon au coeur en miettes est amoureux mais il connait la réalité. Il est un ver de terre amoureux d'une étoile. Jamais son ange ne lui prendra la main, ne le serrera dans ses bras, jamais il ne lui dira « Je t'aime » simplement parce que Sinedd n'est pas aimable. Cela n'a rien à voir avec sa politesse ou sa courtoisie, il ne peut être aimé par personne, il le sait, il le sent il y pense, plus il ferme son coeur, s'entourant d'une armure d'agressivité jusqu'à oublier qui il est..._

Qu'est-ce qui me prend de me souvenir de ça? Comme si ça n'allait pas assez mal, il faut que mon cerveau en rajoute. Où suis-je d'ailleurs? Je n'arrive pas à bouger. Mes poignets me font mal, j'entends un bruit sourd et continu, une odeur d'éther m'emplit les narines et me donne envie de vomir. Je suis à l'hôpital? Peut-être que je suis mort...Ca arrangerai tout, tiens... Je repense à la douleur dans mes bras; la mort serait-elle douloureuse? Je remarque une série de « bips » incessants. Est-ce mon coeur? Ca voudrait dire que je suis toujours en vie; J'entends une porte s'ouvrir et des talons claquer sur le sol. Une infirmière. Elle marmonne quelque chose et me pique le bras. J'aurais volontiers froncé les sourcils si j'avais pu. Alors qu'elle continue sa torture, j'entends une autre personne entrer dans la chambre.

« Les visites sont terminées pour aujourd'hui, monsieur, dit l'infirmière

-Je viens juste déposer ça.

Je connais cette voix. Mais que fait-il ici? Je l'entends déposer quelque chose.

-Vous savez monsieur, ces lettres ne servent pas à grand chose...

Il ne répond rien. Pourquoi est-il là?

-Si vous voulez rester un peu avec lui, je peux vous laisser quelques minutes. Après tout, ça fait deux semaines que vous venez là tous les jours...

Deux semaines? Ca fait si longtemps que je suis dans cet endroit? Je ne me souviens même plus comment j'ai atterri ici. Il me reste juste quelques vagues souvenirs. J'entends l'infirmière faire claquer ses talons une nouvelle fois; elle s'éloigne. Je sens une main dans la mienne. J'ai presque envie de pleurer. Je mets mon ange en danger en le laissant s'approcher de moi, je vais le salir, entacher la pureté de son âme. Il caresse doucement mes cheveux.

-Tu sais, aujourd'hui , j'ai décidé de te dire quelque chose. C'est étrange et un peu malsain mais en réalité...

Il s'interrompt un instant.

-Sinedd, je sais que tu ne m'entends peut-être pas mais je voulais que tu saches à quel point je t'aime.

Non, non mon ange ne dis pas ça. J'ai fait tant d'efforts pour te tenir loin de mon monde, les gens « comme ça » sont la vermine, la négation de l'amour humain. J'ai tout tenté alors pourquoi tu m'aimes malgré tout?

-Je ne sais pas si je dois... Allez, j'ose

Je sens tes lèvres sur les miennes, si tièdes et douces. Je pourrai presque en pleurer tant mon envie de te laisser continuer est forte. C'est à toi que je dois penser en premier, je dois arrêter d'être égoïste mais d'un autre côté, j'ai envie de toi à en crever, je te voudrais rien que pour moi...

-J'imagine qu'on se détestera comme avant quand tu te réveillera. Peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi, finalement... D'jok arrêtera de me prendre la tête pour que j'arrête de venir...

D'jok, maudit démon! Depuis toujours, il s'est mis entre nous. C'est de sa faute si tout ça est arrivé.

L'infirmière revient et demande à mon ange de partir. Il s'exécute et me laisse seul avec mes souvenirs...

_Le cutter tombe à terre. Finalement, il trouve que ça ne fait pas si mal. Le garçon sourit. Comment l'idée avait-elle fait pour ne pas arriver plus tôt? Quelques petits coups de lame et il était enfin libre, enfin vide de toute émotion. Le sang coule à flots. Comment une si petite blessure peut-elle saigner autant? Il s'écroule, se sent lourd. La vie le quitte peu à peu... Enfin, il pouvait sauver son ange; grâce à lui, il ne serai jamais confronté à tout ça. « Ca » C'est l'horreur la plus indescriptible qu'on puisse connaître. Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Il entends la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas. Quelqu'un le serre dans ses bras, lui dit de tenir encore un peu, lui dit « Je t'aime ». Puis, ce fut le noir complet..._

Ca y est, je me souviens. J'ai vu la mort de si près. Mon corps s'alourdit, mon coeur se serre.

Tout ça est allé si vite, comme un brusque retour chariot. Je serre les poings, la vive lumière du soleil me brûle les yeux.


	2. Indolescence

**C'est un grand jour dans l'histoire, mesdames et messieurs. Mr. Ryuji Charles Antithese (oui, c'est mon nom complet) à reussi à poster un chapitre dans le temps imparti! {Applause}**

**

* * *

****Another way to love: Anamorphose.**

**Chapitre 2: « Indolescence » (1)**

_Il est là, il tremble. A t-il peur? A t-il froid? Probablement les deux. Il tient une petite boîte dans ses mains. Il sais qu'il n'aurait pas du faire ça mais ces boucles d'oreilles faisaient tellement envie à sa mère. Il n'aurait pas dû faire ça mais il l'a fait quand même... Il se trouve idiot. Les gamins devant lui vont le tuer, ils en sont capables. C'est alors que le premier coup part. Le premier et le dernier. Micro-ice, s'attendant à recevoir un autre coup, se recroqueville sur lui-même. Après quelques secondes, il regarde pour comprendre pourquoi les coups n'arrivent pas. Un garçon d'environ douze ans se tient devant lui, le protégeant de l'assaut. Il est très grand pour son âge, ses cheveux sont aussi noirs que la nuit. Les gamins s'enfuient. Le garçon se tourne vers Micro-ice qui tressaille. Les yeux de son sauveur sont d'un violet parfait, entre noir et indigo. Il aurait envie de se plonger dedans. Son sang ne fait qu'un tour, son coeur accélère la cadence. Le garçon se retourne pour s'en aller après avoir vérifié que Micro-ice n'avait aucune blessure mais il est retenu par la manche. On lui tend une petite boîte, on lui supplie de la prendre. Il la saisit et l'ouvre: elle contient deux petites boucles d'oreilles dorées. Il sourit et s'en va. Micro-ice, lui, reste assis dans la neige à se remettre de ses émotions. Il ne sait pas qui est ce garçon mais il sait qu'il est seul, il l'a senti. En rentrant, il est dans un état pitoyable. Il ne dit rien à sa mère et s'enferme dans sa chambre. Il réfléchit, se torture l'esprit, est assailli par des centaines de questions. Soudain, lui vient la terrible conclusion: il est amoureux. Amoureux d'un garçon dont il ne connait même pas le nom. Il ne le dira pas à D'jok; jamais. Il le prendrais trop mal. Pour lui, un garçon doit aimer une fille, et réciproquement. Il déteste les garçons qui s'aiment, il dit que c'est horrible alors Micro-ice ne lui dira pas, il gardera tout ça au fond de lui. Il voudrait juste savoir le nom du garçon... Ensuite, il ferait semblant de le détester, ça vaut mieux... Mieux vaut être malheureux qu'anormal. Lui, il est anormal alors il le cachera et il sera malheureux mais la vie est ainsi. _

_Le lendemain, il demande à D'jok. Il ne précise rien, il demande c'est tout. D'jok lui dit qu'il s'appelle Sinedd, que c'est un égoïste, qu'il n'a plus de parents à cause de la guerre et qu'il est anormal, de toute façon. Micro-ice ne répond rien. Il est en colère mais il se tait. Il voudrait hurler que Sinedd n'est pas égoïste et que s'il est « anormal » ce n'est pas de sa faute, qu'on ne choisit pas. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'anormalité, Micro-ice a remarqué que Thran les regarde souvent. En fait, il regarde surtout D'jok. Micro-ice le comprends un peu, tout le monde aime D'jok. _

_Arrivé chez lui, il repense à Sinedd. _

_Ce soir-là, il eut beaucoup de mal à dormir._

Je me réveille en sursaut. Pourquoi je me souviens de ça? Je n'avais que douze ans à l'époque... Je regarde autour de moi. J'ai du faire un peu trop de bruit car D'jok s'est réveillé et me demande pourquoi je pleure. C'est faux, je ne pleure pas; du moins je n'en ai pas l'impression. A bien à réfléchir, c'est vrai que je sens de l'eau sur mes joues. Peut-être ai-je pleuré en dormant? Je me relève.

« D'jok, dis-je sans réfléchir, tu peux venir par là? J'aurais quelque chose à t'avouer, quelque chose que je cache depuis longtemps...

Il s'approche, étonné puisque nous avons l'habitude de tout nous confier l'un à l'autre. Je recommence à pleurer; quel idiot je fais. Alors qu'il s'assoit à côté de moi, je me jette dans ses bras en pleurant. C'aurait été terriblement humiliant dans une situation diffèrent mais là, j'ai besoin de soutien, je crois. Il me laisse faire, légèrement décontenancé. Je commence à lui raconter:

-Tu te souviens quand on était petits? Que je t'avais demandé le nom de Sinedd. Tu m'avais dit qu'il était anormal...

Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux. Il dit qu'il ne vois pas où je veux en venir. Je lui raconte ma colère, ma détresse, mes nuits blanches. Je lui raconte tout ça et il écoute attentivement. Je crois qu'il ne comprends pas. Après quelques minutes, je lui demande avec un petit rire nerveux:

-Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les « anormaux » comme tu le dis si bien?

Il me lâche, me demande où je veux en venir. J'ai peur qu'il ne veille plus me parler si je lui avoue tout mais j'en ai déjà trop dit. J'éclate en sanglots... Les larmes qui coulent sur mon visage, je les retiens depuis quatre ans. Ca fait du bien de pouvoir les pleurer enfin. Je respire à peine, j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir. Il me serre à nouveau contre lui. J'entends les battements de son coeur, ils m'apaisent. Les mots s'échappent tous seuls, comme guidés par une volonté implicite:

-Eh bien, ces « anormaux » que tu détestes tant... J'en suis un...

Je regrette déjà. Il recule brusquement. Je savais qu'il le prendrais mal. J'ai été idiot de lui dire ça. Il frotte les yeux comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne cauchemarde pas.

-Enfin Mice, me fait-il visiblement dérouté, tu est absolument sûr?

J'acciesse; évidemment que je suis sûr sinon je n'aurais rien dit. Je ne suis pas suicidaire quand même. Suicidaire... Je repense à Sinedd, à l'hôpital; lui non plus ne l'était pas, avant...

-Mais comment tu le sais? me demande t-il, toujours aussi sous le choc

-Depuis que j'ai rencontré Sinedd, il y a quatre ans.

Il se relève, j'ai l'impression qu'il est en colère. Il m'empoigne violemment par le col de mon T-shirt.

-Pitié, articule t-il, ne me force pas à faire ça...

Il brandit le poing, je m'en fiche. Il peut me frapper autant qu'il veut, ça ne changera rien, j'aimerais toujours autant Sinedd malgré ses coups. C'est ce que je lui dit. Il baisse le poing et tombe lentement à terre, en répétant « Ce n'est pas vrai » inlassablement. Je pose ma main main sur son épaule. Il me regarde, l'air hagard:

-Tu n'as pas l'intention de sortir avec ce...

Il a retenu le dernier mot en tout bon ami qu'il est.

-De toute façon, il me déteste alors à quoi bon...

D'jok se lève, se dirige vers son lit et sort du tiroir de sa table de nuit une enveloppe dont un coin est imprégné de sang. Mon sang se glace; j'arrive à lire l'écriture fine de Sinedd sur l'enveloppe. D'jok me la tend.

-Elle était sur le rebord du lavabo quand on l'a trouvé... tu-sais-comment. Je l'ai cachée pour te protéger de « ça » mais bon, vu que tu en fait partie... Je vois pas ce que je pourrais faire de plus.

J'ouvre l'enveloppe avec beaucoup de précaution: j'ai peur de ce que je vais y trouver. A l'intérieur, une petite feuille et une photo à moitié brûlée. Sur la photo, on voit Sinedd à douze ans, juste avant que l'on se rencontre; il y a une personne avec lui mais son visage est brûlé. Je déplie le papier et inspire le plus profondément que je peux.

_Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer, je veux juste que tu m'ignore. J'en ai assez de te causer du tord. Ne t'en fais pas, quand tu liras ces lignes, je serais mort et toi, tu pourras avoir une vie normale mais avant, je voudrais te dire quelque chose Micro-ice: te souviens-tu du petit garçon qui pleurait contre un mur quand tu avais six ans? Ce garçon n'a pas cessé de t'aimer depuis dix ans, protégeant son ange qui qu'il arrive. Maintenant, c'est moi qui m'en vais rejoindre les anges..._

_Désolé mais je t'aime..._

_Sinedd_

Je me remets à pleurer; tout ça, c'est de ma faute. Il a voulu s'ôter la vie à cause de moi... Je m'en veux tellement...

Ma tête est lourde, D'jok me demande ce qui ne va pas. Une dernière larme coule sur ma joue avant que je m'écroule sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. J'entends D'jok accourir. Tout devient noir, j'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer dans un marécage. Ma tête me fait mal.

(1): Oui, je sais parfaitement que ce mot n'existe pas (c'est pour ça qu'il est entre guillemets, d'ailleurs)... Pour les lents du cerveau, c'est un mélange de « Indolence » et « Adolescence »


	3. On the edge to breakin' down

**Et voila, nouveau chapitre! Bon histoire de remplir le gros vide qui caractèrise mon paratexte, je vais vous expliquer le pourquoi du comment du pseudo-romantisme de cette fic. En réalité, j'ai une autre fic en projet (_Il était une fois)_où il y aura beaucoup de conneries, dont des gros mots à profusion et des sorciers pervers... Bon, quoiqu'il en soit, il faut que je me débarasse de l'excès de romantisme, histoire que ça tienne le coup, d'où _Another way to love_... **

**Bon, j'espère que vous aprècierez!**

* * *

**Another way to love: Anamorphose **

**Chapitre 3: On the edge to breakin' down**

_Les voix l'appellent. Il est seul mais où est-il? Des marécages l'entourent, il s'embourbe. Il tente de se dégager. La panique le saisit; quel est cet endroit? Il n'était jamais venu avant. Les saules pleurent des larmes de sève, sinistres, tremblants sous le vent. Il fait froid, les bras de Micro-ice se couvrent de chair de poule. Il a si peur, il voudrait hurler mais aucun son ne sort de sa gorge. C'est là qu'il le voit. C'est lui... Le seul qui compterais vraiment si quelqu'un pouvait compter en un moment pareil. Micro-ice lui hurle de partir, il ne doit pas rester là, il est en danger. La brise apporte avec elle le parfum putride de la mort. Sinedd, lui, voudrait sauver Micro-ice... Il se sent si impuissant, il ne peut plus rien faire. Cet endroit, c'est Sinedd qui l'a créé, c'est son havre de paix, du moins, c'est déjà assez pour lui. Là, il est loin de toute l'agitation du monde où il vit, du monde où il ne se sent pas à sa place. Maintenant que son ange est pris au piège dans ce monde, il n'a plus qu'une solution. Si Sinedd meurt alors son monde disparaîtra avec lui et son ange sera sauvé. De son côté, l'ange voit tout de loin mais il sait que Sinedd est en danger. Il le sait, il le sent; il voudrait le sauver mais que peut-il faire, tout seul dans son bourbier? Il tourne la tête, ferme les yeux priants pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'une vaste plaisanterie, un absurde cauchemar. Quand ses paupières s'ouvrent à nouveau, il se retrouve dans une petite salle de bain. Il a à peine le temps de réfléchir, il sait où il est, il est déjà venu ici. Il sent un liquide chaud couler entre ses pieds nus. Il ne veut pas voir ce qui se passe, il le sait déjà. Il sait que si il ouvre les yeux, il verra Sinedd, gisant là, à ses pieds, les poignets en sang, le cutter à côté de sa main meurtrie. Il ne veut pas mais il jette un coup d'oeil malgré tout. C'est exactement comme il l'avait prédit. Il tomba à genoux, sûrement plus troublé que la première fois qu'il avait vu cette scène. Il remarquait toutes les choses auxquelles il n'avait pas fait attention. Le souffle rauque et agonisant de Sinedd, ses poignets profondément tranchés, ses larmes. Ce qui le marqua le plus, c'est son sourire. Un sourire tendre, presque amoureux lorsque Micro-ice avait pris le brun dans ses bras. Sa douleur, il ne s'en souvenait que trop bien; douleur lancinante, douleur presque inconsciente. Il revit aussi le vague « Pardon » qu'on lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille. Puis les ténèbres s'emparèrent de son âme toute entière. La tête lui faisait mal et il se sentait lourd mais quelque chose dans le noir semblait le retenir pour l'empêcher de sombrer. Il regarda à droite puis à gauche mais ne vit rien. Il était seul dans le noir. C'est alors qu'il repensa à la lettre imbibé de sang, aux doux mots qui lui avaient transpercé le __coeur. C'était sa lumière, son espoir. _

_Il s'est réveillé; il est devant une porte. Une infirmière se trouve derrière lui, le rassure, lui dit que ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Il a un très mauvais pressentiment; il jette un oeil sur la porte. C'était une porte à battants, une petite vitre grillagée en son centre. Il y avait dessus une petite plaque avec un seul mot inscrit dessus; un seul mot terrifiant, affreusement déconcertant: « __Autopsy__ 1 » . Micro-__ice__déglutit: qui était dans cette salle d'autopsie? Au fond de lui, il le savait mais il aurait tout fait pour ne pas se l'avouer. Il murmura pour lu-même:_

_-Calme-toi! On t'as dit que Sinedd était hors de danger..._

_L'écho de sa propre voix lui résonnait au oreilles. Il voulut se convaincre de ce qu'il disait mais en vain. La porte à battants s'ouvrit; la lumière blafarde donnait à l'infirmière un teint cadavérique. Il eut une nouvelle bouffée d'angoisse. Au centre de la pièce, sur une grande table se trouvait un corps recouvert d'un grand drap blanc. L'infirmière se dirigea solennellement vers cette table, fit un signe à Micro-__ice__,toujours hors de la salle. Il s'avança; il faisait froid dans la morgue cependant son frisson n'était pas dû à la température. Quand il fut devant la table, l'infirmière releva le drap pour découvrir le visage du cadavre. Micro-__ice__poussa un cri d'horreur. Il avait eu raison d'avoir peur. Sinedd gisait là, le teint pâle et les yeux clos. S'il n'avait pas eu cette entaille __sur la carotide, on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait. Micro-__ice__prit sa tête entre ses mains comme pour l'empêcher d'exploser. Il entendait une voix qu'il l'appelait. Il se sentit fatigué et s'écroula._

« Mice! fait la voix de Thran. Eh, Micro-ice! Fais pas l'con, réveille-toi!

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, la lumière est brûlante. Ma tête aussi d'ailleurs; j'ai l'impression d'avoir passé la nuit dans une machine à laver. Thran me secoue un peu. Ca va, je me réveille, patience.

-Mouais, lui dis-je, encore cinq minutes, M'man!

Il éclate de rire et me serre dans ces bras. Il dit qu'il est content de retrouver son Mice adoré. Je me relève et essaye de me mettre debout mais mes jambes sont trop engourdies. Je reste donc assis et Thran m'explique ce qui s'est passé. J'ai eu un malaise assez violent à cause de tout le stress de ses derniers jours, du moins c'est ce que dit Dame Simbaï. Selon elle, je devrais me reposer encore un peu. Thran m'explique aussi que j'ai dû rester inconscient un peu plus de six heures. Il me demande si j'ai vu quelque chose ou si c'était juste le noir total. Je lui raconte tout: le marécage, les ténèbres et surtout je lui raconte l'épisode de la morgue. Je lui montre aussi la lettre ensanglantée, restée dans ma poche tout ce temps. Il me regarde, un air étrange au visage:

-Attends, tu essayes de me dire que tu est... amoureux de Sinedd? Et qu'en plus c'est réciproque?

Un peu hésitant, je hoche la tête pour acquiescer. Thran, loin d'avoir la même réaction que D'jok un peu plus tôt, pousse un énorme cri de joie et me serre dans ses bras en me répétant que c'est génial, que, s'il était à ma place, il serait tellement heureux qu'il en ferait un malaise. Ce qui était mon cas; j'avais effectivement fait un malaise mais pas parce que j'étais heureux. Non, j'étais plutôt perdu, en réalité. Perdu dans quelque chose qui me dépassait un peu, je dois avouer. Je ne sais quoi penser, je ne sais plus si je détestes ou si j'aime... Les larmes me montent aux yeux; je ne veux pas pleurer devant Thran, si je le fais il me repoussera comme D'jok l'a fait parce que personne m'aime les pleurnichards comme moi. C'est trop tard, j'éclate littéralement en sanglots. A mon grand étonnement, il ne me lâche pas, ne me dit pas que je suis bizarre; non, lui, il a compris ce que je traverse. Il me serre plus fort encore, me dit les mots qu'il faut, il me comprend tellement que ça me fait presque peur. Tout à coup, il se lève, me dit qu'il va aller parler à D'jok pour essayer d'arranger tout ça. Avant de sortir, il se tourne vers moi et me lance, une larme au coin de l'oeil:

-Tu sais, Mice, si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider alors je le ferai. J'ai renoncé à me battre quand j'ai su que D'jok était amoureux de Mei, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois séparé de Sinedd pour des bêtises pareilles...

Puis il s'en va, sans un mot. Ainsi, il était amoureux de D'jok pendant tout ce temps. Je peux imaginer sa souffrance quand il a su que D'jok ne serait jamais avec lui. Je me sens un peu coupable de lui imposer tout ça. On frappe à la porte, je crie un « Entrez » sonore. Ahito entre; il a l'air fatigué. C'est vrai qu'il vient souvent à l'infirmerie pour se reposer entre les entraînements. J'essaye de me lever mais mes jambes ne me portent plus. Je tombe lourdement au sol. Ahito se précipite -du jamais vu- et m'aide à me relever. Il passe son bras autour des mes épaules et me ramène jusqu'au lit. Il m'aide à m'asseoir. Je me sens de plus en plus confus; tout ça se passe un peu trop vite à mon goût, j'ai l'impression que j'apprends des choses sur ma vie, des choses dont je ne m'était pas rendu compte mais qui étaient si proches de moi tout ce temps et ça m'obsède tout ça. Je me sens coupable vis-à-vis de Thran; lui, il était amoureux de D'jok tout ce temps et il a renoncé alors que moi, j'ai tout ce qu'il aura toujours voulu et je trouve le moyen de me plaindre. Ahito me regarde bizarrement, on dirait qu'il arrive à lire dans ma tête. Il me dit que Thran lui a tout expliqué, bien qu'il n'ai pas vraiment compris le fin mot de l'histoire. Manquait plus que ça, tout le monde sera bientôt au courant et moi, je serai légèrement dans la mouise. Ahito pose sa main sur mon épaule et me sourit gentiment. Pourquoi ne sont-t-ils pas dégouttés par moi? Je trouverai ça moins étrange.

-T'es vraiment un ami, Micro-ice, me dit-il. T'étais toujours là pour mon frère quand il avait besoin de toi, même si tu ne savais pas ce qu'il avait. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il veut tant t'aider. Tu devrais te reposer, tu sais; t'es vraiment pâle.

Je baisse les yeux; c'est vrai que j'ai souvent vu Thran pleurer.

_Il entends des sanglots derrière lui. C'est toujours comme ça. Il sait que Thran ne va pas bien; il sait aussi qu'il n'en parlera pas, il est trop fier pour ça. Les gens se moquent de lui constamment mais Micro-ice n'a jamais vraiment compris pourquoi. Thran est quelqu'un de formidable pourtant; il ne se plaint jamais même quand on sent qu'il saigne au fond de lui. Alors Micro-ice le prend dans ses bras; il ne pose aucune question, il se contente de laisser Thran pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il ne veut pas savoir ce qu'a son ami, il veut juste qu'il aille mieux. C'est un peu leur secret à tous les deux._

-Eh, ça va Mice? me demande Ahito. T'écoutes ce que je dis?

Désolé, Ahito mais j'ai autre chose à faire pour l'instant. Je me lève, chancelant; j'ai du mal à tenir sur mes jambes. Je passe la porte avec difficulté et m'engage dans le couloir. Je suis sur le point de m'écrouler quand quelqu'un m'attrapepar la taille pour m'empêcher de tomber.

-T'es vraiment un boulet, Mice, me fait Thran alors qu'il me hisse sur son dos. T'es lourd en plus...

Je me tais et me contente de me blottir contre son dos, bien plus large que je ne pouvais l'imaginer.

Je me demande où il m'emmène comme ça mais je ne dis rien. Il faut avouer que je suis plutôt bien perché là vu que pour couronner le tout, je n'ai pas de chaussures. Nous arpentons de nombreuses allées et je commence à m'endormir. Nous passons enfin une porte et je reconnais l'endroit : nous sommes à l'hôpital où Sinedd à été admis il y a deux semaines. C'est un peu à cause de cet endroit que je viens de vivre les deux jours les plus mouvementés de ma vie. Nous traversons le hall, sous les yeux effarés de gens présents. Je crispe les doigts sur l'épaule de Thran. Il se retourne et me sourit comme pour me signifier que tout allait bien. Nous montons dans un ascenseur en direction du premier étage, service de réanimation. J'y suis allé tous les jours pendant deux semaines mais je m'y sens toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Chambre 124, avant dernière porte à droite. Je pourrais y aller les yeux fermés.

Quand nous entrons dans la chambre, une aide-soignante retire les draps de l'unique lit. Mes doigts se resserrent un peu plus autour de l'épaule de Thran. L'aide-soignante se tourne vers nous:

-Désolée mais le garçon qui occupait cette chambre nous a quittés ce matin.

Mon coeur se serre, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. On m'avait pourtant dit qu'il était hors de danger. L'aide-soignante regarde notre air effaré et se rend visiblement compte de quelque chose. Elle se rattrape maladroitement:

-Euh non, ne vous inquiétez pas! Il s'est réveillé durant la nuit et nous l'avons transféré en convalescence. Vous le trouverez au (Elle regarde un morceau de papier) troisième étage, chambre 329. Désolée de vous avoir fait peur.

Je soupire de soulagement et nous nous retournons. Nous répétons les même gestes que précédemment. Dans l'ascenseur entre le premier et le deuxième étage je demande à Thran de me poser au sol. Il hésite un moment, une moue assez mignonne que je n'avais jamais vue au visage puis me repose. Le carrelage est froid sous mes pieds, je frisonne un instant avant de retrouver mes réflexes. Nous arrivons au troisième étage, arpentons le couloir et frappons à la porte de la chambre 329. Un vague « oui » sortit de derrière la porte. Nous entrons, Sinedd se tenait là, assis dans son lit. Il a l'air étonné de nous voir. Je sens une déferlante de chaleur monter en moi. Dire que quelques semaines plus tôt, il était allongé devant moi, les poignets ensanglantés, gémissant d'agonie à mes pieds. J'ai eu si peur quand on l'a amené au bloc. Je suis si heureux qu'il soit définitivement hors de danger.

Je ne contrôle plus mes jambes, elles marchent toutes seules en sa direction. Non pas que je ne le veuille pas mais j'aurais préféré rester sur le seuil plus longtemps. Je ne contrôle plus mes bras, ni le reste de mon corps comme si il était animé d'une volonté propre. Je le serre dans mes bras et je me mets à pleurer. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment je peux encore avoir des larmes tant j'ai pleuré ces deux derniers jours. Sinedd, lui ne se débat pas, il me serre plus fort encore. J'aurais voulu que ce moment dure toujours. Je croise son regard, je ne peux plus penser, je n'y arrive plus. De toute façon, à quoi ça servirait? Qui ressent le besoin de réfléchir dans un moment pareil. Nos visages se rapprochent doucement, trop doucement à mon goût. Tout à coup, Sinedd éloigne son visage du mien:

-Arrête, bégaye t-il, ce... ce n'est pas bien, on ne doit pas...

Je prends sa nuque entre mes mains, j'ai des fourmis plein les jambes. Je me fiche que ce soit bien ou pas, j'en ai tellement envie que je pourrais mourir après ça. Alors je reprends là où nous nous étions arrêtés. Nos lèvres se frôlent doucement puis nous nous embrassons. Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi intense, j'ai presque l'impression de m'évanouir, de m'absenter, de déserter ce monde quelques instants. Je suis heureux, du moins si ce n'est pas le cas, ça y ressemble fortement.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre me sort de ma douce rêverie. Nos lèvres se séparent, à mon plus grand regret. D'jok se tient dans l'entrée avec, au visage, un mélange de fureur et de confusion:

-Micro-ice? Je pensais que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie...

* * *

**Quel cliffhanger débile -____-... Bon, une tite review pour la route?**


	4. How long I've dreamt of you

**Et voila, dernier chapitre d'Another way to love, pas très long au demeurant mais assez autobiographique dans certains passages... Enfin bref, je raconte pas ma vie, lisez, vous verrez. Au fait, la chanson est de moi, donc "copyrighteurs" rangez vos couteaux ^^. **

**En espèrant que vous apprècierez.**

* * *

Chapitre 4: How long I've dreamt of you...

D'jok se tient là, l'air perdu dans un mélange de colère et d'hésitation. Il s'approche précautionneusement de moi . Je me retourne et me lève, fait signe à Thran de nous laisser tous les trois. Il refuse d'un geste de la tête. En vérité Thran est inquiet; terriblement inquiet. Depuis le début, il nous aide dans l'ombre. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'occupe jamais de lui-même; il a pourtant l'air heureux. En même temps, je ferais aussi une drôle de tête si le garçon que j'aime sortait avec une fille; fille qu'en plus je déteste. Il fait une tête bizarre.

_Thran est appuyé contre le mur. Il se trouve pathétique; comment a-t-il pu en arriver là? Sûrement que ça lui fait du bien de se sentir vide de toute émotion... Il se penche à nouveau au-dessus de la cuvette et s'enfonce les doigts dans la gorge. Le flot de bile qui remonte le brûle, cette acidité est presque insupportable. Il ne veut plus rien ressentir, juste être vide. D'jok l'a poignardé dans le dos, il ne s'en remettra pas facilement. Il se rassoit et réfléchit; et si tout ça était vain? De toute façon, il sait que D'jok ne sera jamais qu'un ami pour lui, malheureusement. Il inspire à fond et se lève. En tirant la chasse d'eau, un seul mot lui vient à l'esprit : pathétique. Il se lave les mains et sort. Sur le pas de la porte, il se heurte à quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un, c'est Sinedd. En voyant l'expression de son visage, Thran comprend dans quelle situation est Sinedd; il est comme lui... Il lui adresse un regard inquiet alors qu'ils s'éloignent l'un de l'autre. Thran s'est décidé : s'il ne peut pas être heureux pour lui-même, il trouvera son bonheur en voyant celui des autres. Pour commencer, il lui faut aider ces deux idiots que sont Sinedd et Micro-ice._

D'jok est silencieux, j'ai vraiment peur. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état-là. Je me tourne un peu plus vers lui et me rassois. Je sens la main de Sinedd sous la mienne, ça me rassure de savoir qu'il est toujours bien là. Je tremble un peu, sûrement une séquelle de mon étourdissement ou plus probablement une peur sans nom. Il me frappe au visage avec une force assez incroyable; ça n'a rien d'une petite claque, son poing est fermé et un peu de sang dégouline entre ses doigts. J'ai mal, il n'y est vraiment pas allé de main morte, si vous me permettez l'expression.

« Micro-ice, je ne peux pas y croire.

Malheureusement, tu vas devoir t'y faire, mon vieux. Je ne compte pas lâcher Sinedd avant un moment. Son regard est aussi froid que la glace, je rentre la tête dans les épaules pour me protéger d'un éventuel nouveau coup. Il ne frappe pas, il continue de parler.

-Non, je n'arrive pas croire que tu puisse te faire tout ce mal. Pourquoi tout ne redeviendrais pas comme avant? Tu était heureux avant...

Je sens la colère s'emparer de moi. Je me lève et le saisit par le col. Je hurle:

-Non mais tu te prends pour qui? Pour ta gouverne, saches que non, je n'étais pas heureux « avant » comme tu dis! Et avant de dire ce qui me fais du mal ou non, tu pourrais peut-être t'excuser auprès de Thran! Parce que c'est à lui que tu as fais du mal. Et pas qu'un peu!

Je réalise ma gaffe. Comme si ça n'allait pas assez mal... Thran m'adresse un regard rassurant, histoire de me dire que ce n'est pas si grave. D'jok, lui, a l'air encore plus en colère qu'il y a une minute. Il se dégage et me pousse avec force. Je trébuche et ma tête heurte le cadre du lit. En passant ma main sur l'endroit du choc, je me rends compte que ça saigne. Au point où j'en suis, ce n'est pas grand chose mais ça ne fait tout de même pas de bien.

Je me relève et me rassois sur le lit une nouvelle. D'jok n'a même pas l'impression d'être allé trop loin. Il me dit simplement

-Tu choisis; soit tu le laisse (il désigne Sinedd du menton) soit tu restes avec lui et je te promets que je ferais tout pour te faire virer de l'équipe.

Mais il a perdu la tête ou quoi? Thran tente d'intervenir mais il se fait rapidement envoyer sur les roses. Je comprends qu'il ne puisse pas vraiment être violent envers D'jok, il en est toujours amoureux, après tout. D'jok me dit de choisir rapidement. Je réfléchit un instant puis me tourne vers Sinedd et le serre dans mes bras; je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues. Pourquoi D'jok fait ça? N'ai-je pas le droit d'être heureux à ma façon? Ce n'est pas parce que Sinedd est un homme que je n'ai pas le droit d' avoir envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de l'entendre me dire qu'il m'aime. J'ai de nouveau la tête qui tourne.

-De toute façon, fait Sinedd, tu ne pourras pas le faire renvoyer sous le prétexte stupide qu'il est homosexuel...

-Qui t'a demandé de l'ouvrir, l'anorexique? lui crache D'jok

Anorexique? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là? D'jok, qui semble lire dans mes pensées, me répond sur un ton mesquin:

-Quoi, tu ne savais pas? Ton cher petit ami se fait vomir jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir... C'est vraiment pathétique.

Je n'était au courant de rien. Au moment où D'jok a prononcé le mot pathétique, j'ai vu les yeux de Thran s'assombrir; ce qui est légèrement paradoxal, puisque Thran a les yeux noirs. Qu'est-ce que D'jok cherche à me prouver par là?

-Tu ne voudrais pas d'un malade mental, n'est-ce pas? continue t-il

-Ca ne me dérange pas, fais-je

Joignant le geste à la parole, je capture ses lèvres et nous échangeons un baiser passionné, ce qui a pour effet de répugner D'jok au plus haut point. Je suis heureux et de toute façon, je suis sûr de gagner à ce petit jeu là. Ma seule crainte est d'ameuter du monde. Thran se décide à intervenir une bonne fois pour toutes :

-Ca suffit D'jok! Est-ce que tu ne vois pas qu'ils s'aiment? Comme toi, tu aimes Mei; comme Rocket aime Tia... Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de si différent?

Il hésite un instant:

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai de si différent?

La question de Thran semble avoir l'effet d'un électrochoc sur D'jok. Il ne se démonte pas pour autant:

-La différence, c'est que Mei et moi, on s'aime vraiment. Nous, on est hétéro au moins... Quant à toi, tu me répugnes encore plus que ces deux là. Comment j'ai pu te laisser m'approcher?

Thran baisse la tête, je ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère. A moins que ça soit sa tristesse qui est arrivée à son paroxysme. J'ai vraiment de la peine pour lui.

-Sors d'ici immédiatement, siffle t-il en insistant bien sur chaque mot.

Il fait vraiment peur. Je crois que même D'jok est un peu effrayé. On a du mal à respirer tant l'atmosphère est pesante et glaciale ici. D'jok soupire et se dirige lentement vers la sortie. J'ai l'impression qu'on a gagné; enfin un peu...

Thran se tourne vers nous. Il a les larmes aux yeux, je me lève. Il tombe à genoux, je le prends dans mes bras; il a l'air complètement anéanti. Il me répète « voilà, c'est fini, maintenant... ». Sa voix ne trahit aucune émotion, j'ai l'impression qu'il a perdu tout amour. Il me fait encore plus peur. J'inspire profondément et je fredonne la chanson qui le rassure toujours dans ces cas là.

_This is an another way to love_

_A different way to dream _

_When you kiss me on the lips_

_I wish we'll can be together forever_

_Another way to love_

Je le sens se détendre un peu. Je continue mon chant sous les yeux ébahis de Sinedd, qui n'est évidement pas au courant de notre petit rituel.

_Your arms are warm_

_I want you all the time_

_Comfort you, just like a friend_

_And stay with you until the end_

Sa main tombe mollement sur le sol : il s'est endormi. Je l'installe difficilement sur un fauteuil et vais m'asseoir près de Sinedd. Il prend ma main entre les siennes.

-Sacré mec quand même, fait-il en désignant Thran du menton. J'espère qu'on a alerté personne par contre...

Je l'interroge du regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là?Il ne me répond pas, il se contente

d'embrasser mes doigts et remonter lentement le long de ma main. Je ferme les yeux, submergé par une étrange mais néanmoins agréable chaleur. J'ai comme dans l'idée que le temps va passer un peu trop vite.

_Deux semaines plus tard_

Le vent souffle plutôt fort aujourd'hui. Heureusement qu'il y a le Planet Akillian. C'est d'ailleurs là que nous devons nous retrouver les Snow Kids et moi. Après tout c'est aujourd'hui que Sinedd sort de l'hôpital pour de bon et toute l'équipe (mise au courant par Ahito, quel crevard celui-là...) a tenu à fêter ça. J'entre dans le bar au bras de mon nouveau petit ami. Ses poignets sont encore couverts de bandages pour camoufler les cicatrices. J'aperçois Thran assis à la table qui nous est réservée, du moins en principe. Il a l'air de plutôt bien se remettre du choc. Je sais qu'il assiste à des thérapies pour la guérison des tendances anorexiques et boulimiques; c'est Sinedd qui me l'a dit, ils assistent aux mêmes séances. Je fais semblant de ne rien savoir. On se place à coté de lui. Les autres ne tardent pas à arriver; même D'jok est là. Ca fait deux semaines que l'on ne s'est pas parlé et j'imagine qu'il est là parce que Rocket lui a un peu forcé la main. L'atmosphère est un peu tendue, heureusement que Tia est là pour nous couvrir de félicitations, ce qui est assez étonnant de sa part, d'ailleurs.

La soirée se déroule sans trop d'encombres. Il est presque minuit quand D'jok daigne m'adresser la parole.

-Écoute, Mice, j'ai été stupide et je le regrette... Mets- toi un peu à ma place, ça fait un choc. Et comme tu sais que je réagis toujours très bien aux chocs...

Je ne réponds rien et me contente de passer mes doigts sur l'énorme pansement sur ma joue. Il a l'air un peu gêné.

-Alors, tu me pardonnes? fait-il

Je souris et le prends dans mes bras. Ce serait trop bête de laisser tomber cette chance. Sinedd lui tapote l'épaule et lui souffle à l'oreille :

-Eh, fais gaffe à ce que tu fais... C'est mon joujou à moi maintenant...

J'éclate de rire. Sinedd me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse le front. Je me trouve vraiment ridicule, mielleux, mièvre, tout ce que vous voulez mais je m'en fiche dans un certain sens. J'ai la chance d'être avec l'homme que j'aime, mon meilleur ami s'est réconcilié avec moi et celui qui m'a aidé au mépris de lui-même semble plus heureux que jamais alors j'estime que j'ai le droit de jouer les gogols pour une fois.

On appelle Sinedd à l'autre bout de la salle. Il se lève et me lance:

-On continuera plus tard...

Puis il s'approche de moi et me glisse à l'oreille, d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus:

-Mais on verrouillera la porte cette fois...

Je pique un brusque fard quand il m'adresse un petit clin d'oeil en partant. Je crois qu'il a parlé un peu trop fort, tout le monde me regarde d'un air mi-gêné, mi-surpris. Quoi? Ca fait près de trois semaines qu'on est ensemble et je suis certain que D'jok et Mei n'ont pas attendu tout ce temps... Thran se rapproche dangereusement de moi, de même que D'jok. Ils s'écrient en même temps:

-Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par « on verrouillera cette fois »? Pourquoi « cette fois »?

Ils échangent un regard amusé et pouffent de rire. C'est fou ce que mes petits secrets ont comme pouvoir pour rassembler les gens. Ils arrêtent de rire et me lancent un regard insistant pour que je leur réponde. Je me penche pour prendre un verre et déclare simplement à l'adresse de Thran :

-Jeudi...

Il a compris, pas D'jok manifestement. Il demande des explications mais personne ne lui en donne. En fait, tout le monde a compris _ ou alors, ça a fait le tour de l' équipe à mon insu_ sauf lui. Un éclair de génie semble le traverser et il lance un « Ah okééé... » désabusé. Alors que l'orage gronde de l'autre coté de la fenêtre, je me surprends à espérer qu'on puisse rester comme ça pour toujours...

* * *

**Alors, verdict? Quoi qu'il en soit, une review serait la bienvenue ^^!**


End file.
